Droplets of Sun
by 2three.abi
Summary: Number 3: Sleepover. In which Mikan and her friends came to Hotaru's laboratory and watched their first coughporncough. "His abs is like… chocolate. Yes, chocolate abs. Makes me want to lick it…" "MIKAN!" Drabbles, crack-pairings. For May Madness 2014. Rating changed to T for safety.
1. Trapped

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"_**Yeah, as long as we know we're trapped, we still have a chance to escape." ―Sara Grant, Neva**_

* * *

**1. Trapped**

"I can't open it, Cool Blue Sky. _Omg_, this must be my _lucky_ day!"

"What do you mean you can't open it, Matsudaira?" Hotaru said, her forehead knotting.

Hayate chuckled. "And here I thought you're the genius between the two of us."

The inventor rolled her eyes. If only she had her ever trusted screwdriver with her, but no. The wind alice user just had to catch her off guard and now, look at the situation the two of them were currently in. They were now trapped inside a janitor's closet and not a single soul knew where they were. Why did she even think of hiding in here at the first place?

_Ugh._

"Let's just wait for someone to get us out, Cool Blue Sky," The wind alice user told her excitedly. "You can sit here beside me. Surely, you're tired from all that running―"

Hotaru Imai groaned inwardly and shook her head.

"―and while we rest and wait for someone to save us, we can talk and plan about our bright future _together_―"

"What future?" the inventor emotionlessly asked, as her hands dug deep inside her seemingly bottomless pocket. Her communication device must be here somewhere... no. That was the baka gun. Uhhh, no. Baka cannon. Where was it―_oh!_ Got it.

She smirked as she fingered with the device and grinned when the LED light blinked continuously. It had picked up a signal.

A few seconds and some buzzing sounds later, Mikan's voice was heard..

_"Hotaru? Hotaru, is that you?"_

"No, it isn't, baka," the inventor answered sarcastically as she once again rolled her eyes. "Come help me―"

"Us," the wind alice user interjected.

"―get out from this janitor's closet. The one near our classroom. I'm stuck with Matsudaira here."

The device was suddenly out from Hotaru's grasp as soon as she finished talking.

"Hello, hello. Test mic test. One two three four."

_"Ah, hello, Matsudaira-senpai."_

"Hello, Sakura-chan!"

_"May I just ask how you and Hotaru ended up inside a janitor's closet?"_

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway because I've lots of free time and Cool Blue Sky here refused to talk about our future together. I guess she wants everything to be a surprise."

The brunette giggled. _"Okay, I get it, sen―oh, Natsume, Ruka-pyon!"_

The blonde's voice could also be heard from the device as he greeted Mikan back. (Natsume only grunted as a reply. Pft, what's new?)

_"What's that you're holding, polka-dots?"_

_"Ah, it's one of Hotaru's inventions―ah Hotaru! I almost forgot! Natsume, help me! Hotaru got stuck inside a janitor's closet with Matsudaira-senpai―hey, Ruka-pyon! Where are you going!"_

The fire caster chuckled softly. _"I think we need to tell him exactly which janitor's closet you meant, polka-dots."_

_"Eh? Why?"_

The wind alice user coughed to get their attention. "Hey, Sakura-chan, I haven't even started telling you my story-"

"Oh, quiet, Matsudaira. And give me that back," Hotaru said, hissing under her breath. She then put the device near her mouth. "Mikan, I'll be waiting for you. See you later, baka."

_"Hai, hai~"_

Five minutes full of Hotaru's silence and Hayate's constant naggings, the door slammed open and a panting Ruka blocked the doorway with his head bowed and his hands on his knees.

"I-Imai, the door's now open. You can n-now go out," the blonde said in between breaths.

The inventor muttered a silent thanks and went out of the door. Ruka followed suit, slamming the door behind him and inwardly smirking as he heard continuous knocks from the other side of the door.

Oh he would come back for the wind alice user and let him out later. That is, if he wouldn't completely forget about him.

_Lol._

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this while I was literally trapped inside my own room lol the door wouldn't budge and my dad had to take off the doorknob and destroy a small part of the door D: but anyways, I already got out so hahaha XD

It's May already folks! And yes, May Madness 2014 has finally begun BD care to join? Just write a drabble or a one-shot (everyday, if you could, that would be great) or review any fics. Participate in any way that you can! Let's bring the GA archive back to life yeeey~ :D

And oh, someone PM-ed me (someone who goes by PenIt). Can you please do me a favor? All the Gakuen Alice Fanfiction readers and authors, please like this page on Facebook: Gakuen Alice Fanfiction. Thank you~ ^^

This fic was supposed to be purely HotaruxHayate, but I couldn't help it because HotaRuka wins my shipping every time ;3;

Hahaha so review? ;)))


	2. Summer

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_**Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it. —Russell Baker**_

* * *

**2. Summer**

Thirty seven degrees.

It hasn't been over a week since summer finally came, but Kokoro Yome already felt like dying. He felt hot and sticky and sweaty and he could barely breathe every time he goes outside. He really couldn't see what his friends liked about summer; they were excited about the trip to the beach when he'd rather stay inside his room with the air-conditioner on full blast and lie on his bed in his birthday suit.

But then again, Hotaru Imai came by and dragged him out by his collar (the inventor somewhat forced him to wear the shirt he just discarded a few seconds ago before the ravenhead barged inside his room) and the next thing he knew, he was sweating buckets as they stood on the bus stop and waited for the next bus to arrive.

"Why am I here again?" he asked to no one, as he ran his towel over his sweaty neck and forehead. He then dreamily sighed as he put his iced bottled water over his flushed cheeks.

"Cheer up, Koko! Aren't you excited? We're going to the beach!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna's right, Koko," Mikan said, smiling brightly at his direction, "Summer is here and we can finally have a break from schoolwork! Besides, even Natsume's coming with us. And he hasn't said a word since we left the dorms."

"Mikan, if you haven't noticed, Natsume-kun has fire alice. He's probably immune to heat and fire and whatnot. Besides, when did Natsume Hyuuga ever talk?"

"Ah, you're right," the brunette said as she gently scratch her head, earning a few snickers and giggled around them.

"Can you not talk about me like I wasn't here?"

"Ah, and so he speaks!" Kitsuneme interjected, but was quickly silenced by the fire caster with a glare. "Sorry?"

Koko sighed once again and massaged his temples gently. He was sweaty and sticky and he felt hot and uncomfortable; the heat was getting into his head and the thoughts of the people around him, echoing inside his head and ears didn't help to make him feel all better.

Ah. This was one of the reasons why he always preferred rainy days. But to make it all better, he would look forward to the memories he and his friends were going to make.

* * *

**A/N: **OH KOKO I FEEL YOU I REALLY DO ;3; don't get me wrong, I absolutely love summer (I can go to places with my family and have fun) but it's too hot :((


	3. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

_**The best nights are usually unplanned, random and spontaneous.**_

* * *

**3. Sleepover**

"Why did we end up here again?" Nonoko asked, her voice of confusion as she placed her pillows and comforter on the floor beside the wall.

"I don't know. You were the ones who came knocking at my door a few minutes ago," Hotaru said, her forehead knotted in annoyance. She was supposed to finish another blueprint for her new invention tonight, but her friends just had to come and insist for all of them to have a sleepover. In her laboratory at that.

All heads turned to Mikan, their eyebrows raised as the brunette giggled nervously. "Well, Hotaru's lab is soundproof, it's isolated and no one has the guts to come up here for the fear of getting hit by the baka gun―!"

"Except you obviously," Sumire said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

The brunette threw her permed-haired friend a fake annoyed look before continuing. "―so I figured it's the best placed to have a sleepover. Fufu~"

"Oh, and we brought snacks!" Anna and Nonoko both said.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls found themselves lying on their stomachs on the floor as they laughed without any care in the world (all in exception of the Ice Queen herself, of course).

Nonoko's eyes were getting heavy so were Mikan's that's why the permed-head came up with a brilliant idea (in her opinion, of course).

"Imai, do you have an internet connection here?"

"Of course, Shouda. This is my workplace after all," the inventor proudly said.

Sumire mischievously smirked as she wiggled her fingers to make her friends lean closer to her. "Let's do this then. Let's watch porn."

Her smirk grew wider as shades of red painted the faces of the other girls inside the sort of cramped room, including the ever emotionless Hotaru Imai.

"P-Porn?!" Hotaru croaked. "Are you serious, Shouda?"

"Of course, I am. Now, handover your laptop, Imai."

After typing the website on the location bar _("So you already had a website memorized, Permy," Mikan said teasingly. "Sh-shut up, idiot!")_, and clicking on a random video, the teens huddled around the inventors laptop computer.

Anna and Nonoko were watching the video with such great interests while a pillow covered half of the flushed faces, Hotaru stared at the monitor absent-mindedly although a small tinge of pin dusted both her cheeks while Mikan and Sumire stared shamelessly at the screen with their mouths wide open.

The brunette let out a sound of appreciation as the male lead finally took his shirt off. "Oooh," she said, her mouth shaped like an 'o'. "His abs is like… chocolate. Yes, chocolate abs. Makes me want to lick it…"

Shocked faces of those around the brunette could be seen. "_MIKAN?!_"

Giggles then soon erupted from the other girls.

"Is that what you've been learning from Natsume-kun these past few weeks?"

The inventor gently shook her head as Mikan's flushed face answered Nonoko's question. "I knew it. Don't let your inner pervert come out, idiot. Suppress it, as much as possible. I still want to preserve my purity."

"Purity, my ass," Sumire snickered. Throaty moans and slaps of skin against skin could be heard in the background. "Just yesterday, I saw you and Ruka-sama doing things…"

"Shut up, Shouda."

The permed-haired girl let out a laugh at the sight of the blushing Ice Queen. She then turned her attention back to the brunette, who was still watching the adult video intently. "But Mikan, chocolate abs?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "Seriously. Chocolate abs? Why do think about food all the time? No wonder you're all flabby. I wonder what Natsume-sama really saw in you…"

"Hey! I'm not flabby, Permy!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Here we go again," the inventor said as she moved to get some pairs of earplugs and gave Anna and Nonoko a pair each. "Wear them if you want to sleep peacefully."

* * *

**A/N: **So porn… I tried to watch once for my m-rated fic, but the uhhh deed hasn't started yet and I just had to immediately close the tab huhu I couldn't handle it ;3;

For Mei Vir D. Ripper for giving me a fun plot /nudgenudge hahaha Jammeh daughter I love youuuuu /pushes you to chocoabs' abs/ hahahahajk XD


End file.
